


Ifrit/Ardyn, Body Worship

by Yandere_Shoujo



Series: FFXV Dreamwidth Prompts [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ardyn is old, Bad Flirting, Ifrit is lazy, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 02:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yandere_Shoujo/pseuds/Yandere_Shoujo
Summary: Ardyn meets with the Infernian in his domain and things get hot.





	Ifrit/Ardyn, Body Worship

**Author's Note:**

> Because OOC crack is what I fail at best.

Ardyn had seen the Astral’s true forms over his many, many years of being technically alive but none could compare to Ifrit.

Sitting there, lounging naked on a throne and surrounded by flames, Ardyn was taken instantly. Unbeknownst to mortals, the Infernian resided in the deepest, most lifeless corner below the earth. It was hot enough to make a man’s blood literally come to a boil. But Ardyn just seethed with darkness as his body continuously healed.

“You know, you really do make a man sweat.”

The only notion that Ifrit heard him was the slide of his eyes down towards his human form and then back to a particular flame in the distance. A wall of fire erupted from where  Ardyn stood and the wine haired man sighed, stepping through it. Though he could feel no pain, he knew it was still incredibly hot.

“Oh Ifrit you wound my feelings. Come now, can’t we have a little chat?”

This time, Ifrit’s head craned in his direction and he lifted a palm, blasting a massive fire wave that would have incinerated anything else. Ardyn patted soot from his clothing and re-adjusted his hat.

“Well if you’re going to be _rude_ about it.”

Ifrit’s shoulders slumped a fraction, realizing he wasn’t going to get rid of the man so easily. He was aware of what he was, and that even if Titan ground him beneath his feet he wouldn’t die.

“Has anyone ever told you that you have the most wonderful body? The common men strive to have a form such as yours you know.”

Ardyn had gotten close, being barely tall enough to reach his knee. It would be too much effort to punt him back to the mouth of the cavern so he let him stand there. Maybe if he ignored him long enough he’d go away.

“Would you look at those shins. Such wonderful embers dance around them. Our Glacian is renowned for her beauty, yet I find your legs alone to be worthy of praise. I should commission a sculpture in your honor. Though I wonder, would you prefer marble or obsidian?” Marble would last longer honestly.”

Ifrit shifted to cross his legs when seeing the man reach out to touch him.

“Oh _yes_ , hold that pose. I’ve never seen such wonderful thighs in my unfortunately long life.”

The Astral was rolling his eyes now. Would the man just cease his ramblings already? Flattery was going to get him nowhere at all times when he honestly did not care. He growled when feeling the man stand on one of his thighs to run a hand over a hip bone. He didn’t see him climb or jump up, likely using his power. Snarling, he slammed a hand down to swat him flat, but the other had moved to the crook of his elbow, rubbing against the solid muscle.

The nerve of that _gnat._

Ardyn warped to the base of his neck, right at the edge of his shoulder and felt a tug at his cheek.

“Squishier than I’d have thought.”

Ifrit roared, stood, and emitted a burst of flame around him. The cavern shook and Ardyn was back at the entrance, smiling.

“Perhaps I’ve caught you at a bad time. Mayhap we shall meet again in another century or so?”

A fireball was hurled his way.

“Let’s call it a date!” Ardyn’s voice finished, though he was nowhere in sight.


End file.
